Micro chemical processes are realized in a small space by connecting micron-order processing devices (micro processing device) through micron-order flow channels (micro flow channels). Such micro chemical processes employ a technique for increasing the processing amount, which is referred to as numbering-up, i.e., a structure in which a plurality of micro processing devices are disposed in parallel, a processing fluid is supplied to each of the micro processing devices through a plurality of micro flow channels (parallel flow channels), and the processed fluid is collected from each of the micro processing devices through the parallel flow channels.
For example, the following Patent Document 1 discloses a fluid distribution technique of micro flow channels in the numbering-up structure, in which a valve and a flow rate sensor are installed at each of the micro flow channels to regulate a flow rate of each of the micro flow channels.
In addition, the following Patent Document 2 discloses a fluid mixing device of the numbering-up structure, in which, after a plurality of fluids are rectified in annular flow channels installed to correspond to the fluids, each fluid is distributed into a plurality of distribution flow channels, and each fluid is uniformly distributed by installing a pressure drop means on each distribution flow channel.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-227853    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-260569